


It´s such a wonderful thing (to love)

by Misari



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Español | Spanish, F/M, James McGraw - Freeform, M/M, Pre-happy ending, kind of
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misari/pseuds/Misari
Summary: Todo empieza en algún punto, la vida, la existencia, el atardecer, el universo. Esa tarde todo empieza cuando Miranda comenta su conversación con el Pastor Lambrick.





	It´s such a wonderful thing (to love)

 

_Crazy isn´t being broken o swallowing a dark secret. It´s you or me amplified. If you ever told a lie and enjoyed it. If you ever wished you could be a child forever._

_Susanna Kaysen – Girl, Interrupted._

 

Primero piensa, muy por encima, que quiere recordar.

Luego le llega el fantasma carnal de una caricia sobre sus párpados y decide que no quiere recordar más; pero qué es el recuerdo, algo que no es enteramente suyo sino un instante de realidad que alguna vez _fue_ —creado, compartido, vivido con otra persona. James no puede expulsar de la narrativa a los personajes que no son suyos por el simple hecho de no haberlos creado. Conjuró el recuerdo y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo; no es como el señor Flint, aparición de un cuento de su abuelo, que vino y se fue y contó una historia que bien pudo ser simplemente eso, una historia, sin corroboración posible de los hechos.

Cuando el recuerdo llega para golpearlo solo puede quedarse lo más inmóvil posible y aguantar el golpe; y tal vez más tarde cuando dejen de dolerle los ojos, si aún está de pie, devolver el golpe. Bien sabe que de ilusiones no se sustenta.

**_._ **

Todo empieza en algún punto, la vida, la existencia, el atardecer, el universo. Esa tarde todo empieza cuando Miranda comenta su conversación con el Pastor Lambrick —que ya sea de paso, James no pierde oportunidad de recordarle _¡porqué carajos!_ se junta con ese bobalicón pseudo-reformista que cree tener todas las preguntas y todas las respuestas del mundo en su asquerosa biblia.

—Me entretienen nuestras conversaciones —no se cansa de repetirle, medio mintiéndose a sí misma medio diciendo la verdad para afuera.

James la mira escéptico cada vez, cejas levantadas y ojos chispeando, a punto, siempre, de mencionar _otras_ razones: que es _alto_ , que es _rubio_ , que tiene _ojos azules_ , que cree tener la labia suficiente para enfrentarse en discusiones con Miranda e incluso con el Capitán Flint —aunque apenas lo ve sale huyendo con el culo fruncido— en resumen: porque se parece a—. Por alguna razón nunca lo menciona. Nunca lo _mencionan_. Y James decide dejar el tema para otra vez, repetir el ciclo y los pensamientos que ninguno de los dos dicen pero se gritan en el silencio que les carcome las entrañas.

Entonces, luego de reproches y burlas, Miranda menciona: _¿alguna vez piensas en la locura?_

Y la primera reacción que James tiene es tan visceral que no se da cuenta que no la exterioriza hasta que siente la mano de Miranda sobre su hombro, suave, despacio, cálida, y su aliento que le roza los párpados y la oreja donde tiene el aro de oro que ella misma le perforó a los pocos días de haber llegado a su nueva vida: el frío se expande sobre el infierno como el lamento del sol cuando sangra sus rojos sobre el horizonte reflejado del agua marina, donde la vista se pierde y uno tiene la ilusión de que si se sigue, caerá irremediablemente por el borde del mundo hasta el abismo repleto de monstruos.

Se levanta, abrupto, y sale de la casa sin ni siquiera pensar en nada. Está en blanco.

¿Cómo va a pensar en algo que _es_?

**.**

Miranda no está en el comedor cuando vuelve, ni en la cocina. El hogar se murió muchas horas atrás, quizá cuando salió corriendo de sí mismo. Viene un halo de luz desde la habitación de Miranda tan opaca que si no estuviera híper consciente de todo a su alrededor confundiría con fuegos fatuos. Fantasmas que vienen a atormentarlo; claro que sus fantasmas no necesitan venir con lámparas, los suyos encuentran un lugar en cualquier parte: tanto les va un día de sol infernal en pleno altamar como la hora más oscura del anochecer, cuando ni siquiera la luna sirve para pintarrajear un poco el contorno de la realidad.

No se atreve a buscarla, no se atreve a moverse de su lugar, durante largos y tortuosos minutos. Horas. Días. Siglos. Pasan las eras delante de sus ojos con tal de retrasarlo. Es absurdo retrasar lo inevitable, lo sabe. Es absurdo huir cuando has estado huyendo toda tu maldita vida; no tiene ninguna maldita justificación.

Salvo, tal vez.

Es que cómo se supone que debe empezar una conversación que siga: ¿sabes, Miranda? No pienso en la locura porque _soy_ la locura. Una vez le dijeron a Thomas —y se muerde el alma hasta hacerla sangrar— que estaba absolutamente loco y lo condenaron al infierno por eso. _Nos_ condenaron, a los tres. ¡Locura! Soy locura por amar a un hombre, soy locura por haber querido cambiar el mundo, soy locura porque el fin justifica los medios, soy locura porque soy un pirata, soy locura porque solo sé destruir, soy la locura misma porque, en definitiva, ¿qué mierda es la locura? Me dijeron que lo era, y ala, aquí estoy. No se imagina como una conversación así debe empezar.

**.**

A veces James siente que se desliza, se desliza de lo que es concreto.

El mar es real. Los barcos son reales. La calle es real. Londres es real. La casa Hamilton es real, pero lo que hay en ella, dentro de ella, naciendo, creciendo, palpitando, sacando la cabeza debajo del agua para abrir grande la boca y tomar la bocanada de aire que devuelva la sensación de vivir al límite, ¿ _eso es real_? Es real cuando está seguro que puede tocarlo: toca a Thomas. No es real cuando no está seguro siquiera que pueda verlo: cómo siente eso que aparentemente podría ser su corazón desbocado contra las costillas, dolorosamente, cómo sabe que eso es amor si no puede abrirse el pecho y arráncaselo un rato para verlo. Toca a Thomas, lo toca todo lo que puede, todo lo que alcanza, lo toca con una necesidad que teme Thomas juzgue enfermiza y lo eche a patadas y le prohíba la entrada o peor, decida que humillarlo públicamente es necesario para mantenerlo apartado. Lo toca tanto para reafirmarse en la realidad que cuando una noche se larga a llorar y le confiesa sobre su pecho entre hipidos que no tiene idea si eso que siente es real y que se cree un loco en el medio de una tormenta voraz de cordura y que todos parecen distinguir lo real de lo no real, Thomas le acaricia el cabello con irreal ternura y le susurra al oído lo último que podría esperar recibir en respuesta: otra pregunta.

—Amor mío, ¿qué es la locura?

**.**

Avanza por el pasillo como se imagina que avanza un condenado por la plancha.

**.**

Se imagina que ya está dormida, y no sabe por qué se imagina eso —miedomiedomiedo— si sabe, no de una forma intelectual sino más bien instintiva, de costumbrismo de años de sacarse uno y otro del delicado eje —que en cualquier momento se romperá—, sabe que Miranda no se irá a dormir hasta que hayan zanjado _eso_ , sea lo que sea.

Hay demasiadas cosas que no se dicen. Demasiado espacio. Demasiado silencio. No puede permitir—

( _demasiados fantasmas_ )

que este sea uno más.

Así que deja de dilatar el momento y entra a la habitación sin tocar la puerta. _Bang,_ parece que grita, pese a haber el más sepulcral de los silencios. (Con lo que Miranda ama la música). Las velas están consumidas a la mitad, justo a la mitad, danzando en el aire y haciendo danzar a su merced a las sombras. James avanza como un condenado, avanza como un _enloquecido_ y se para frente a la cama. Retumban sus botas. Retumban sus ecos. Miranda ya está en ella apoyada contra el respaldar, aún vestida, tacones y todo, aún con el regadero de lágrimas ya secas sobre las mejillas, sobre los ojos el velo de la imposible tragedia, sosteniendo entre sus manos _ese_ maldito libro rojo que bajo las luces tenues de las velas parece chorrearse, volcarse, sobre las manos de Miranda y mancharla toda de sangre.

 _¿Cómo hablar de la locura?_ , se pregunta por enésima vez. ¿Cómo hablar de la locura sin invocar a Thomas entre ambos, Thomas que siempre, siempre, _siempre_ está? ¿Está sin serlo?

—Miranda—

—Tienes tanto miedo de invocarlo —lo corta, de tajo, un tajo certero que va a parar justo al corazón. James no tiene idea de por qué no sangra ahí mismo—. Tienes tanto, tanto, _tanto_ miedo.

—Miran—

—¿Cómo es que respiras? —sigue cortando, sigue tajeando—. ¿Cómo es que no te ahogas?

 _Piedad,_ quiere rogarle.

En vez de eso ruega su nombre: Miranda; pero se corta él mismo esta vez —sangresangresangre— antes de seguir con una frase que no sabe si será una respuesta o una pregunta.

Se miran en las cosas que no se dicen, se miran en el espacio, en el silencio, en esto que se está convirtiendo en uno más, en este nuevo fantasma que de nuevo no tiene nada, solo los bordes, más filosos, más luminosos, la tumba otra vez desenterrada. James no encuentra la impiedad que creía reflejada en las palabras; Miranda está verdaderamente perdida, en verdad no entiende cómo es posible que James, el otrora Teniente McGraw, el actual Capitán Flint, que no le temió a Alfred Hamilton cuando debía hacerlo, que no le teme ni al recuerdo de Teach, que no le teme a nada, le tenga tanto miedo a unas simples palabras. Miranda es sincera en su escrutinio, en sus preguntas, es transparente como nunca lo fue nada en su vida, su reflejo piadoso; lo mínimo que puede hacer es ofrecer un pedazo de la cordura que guarda, un recuerdo, cuando el relato no era relato y era simplemente vivencia.

—No respiro —confiesa—. Me ahogo.

En ese momento es irónico que tome aire porque no hay aire en la habitación, no hay cosas que no se dicen ni espacio ni silencio: lo hace de todas formas. Su pecho sube y baja con un esfuerzo infernal. James siente el fuego liquido agolparse entre sus párpados y la garganta y el pecho. La triada sentimental que lo supera en formas brutales, que se escapa y ya no puede sostener.

_¿piensas en la locura?_

—Soy la locura, Miranda.

**.**

Por supuesto que no le responde. ¿Cómo mierda podría responder a esa pregunta? _¿Qué es la locura?_ Él qué mierda sabe de la locura. Sabe de barcos. Sabe de estrategias militares, navales. Sabe cocinar y hacer whisky casero. _¿Qué es la locura?_ Sabe coser camisas, pantalones, sacos. Sabe de tragedias griegas y de Sheakespeare y de los filósofos que fascinan a la aristocracia londinense. _¿Qué es la locura?_ Sabe La Odisea de memoria. Sabe dónde queda el norte y el sur, siempre, no importa donde esté. Sabe que Miranda adora la música y habla un perfecto español, apenas acentuado. Sabe que Thomas gusta del chocolate más de lo que deja entrever porque cree que si lo hace James pensará que es un niño-rico irremediable. _¿Qué es la locura?_ Sabe que Alfred Hamilton es un tipo peligroso y que Peter Ashe, cuando abre la boca en miras a convencerte de lo-que-sea, es de temer. _¿Qué es la locura?_ Eso, eso no lo sabe. ¿Lo sabes Thomas?

—¿Qué es la locura? —repite como un imbécil.

Thomas murmura un _uh-hu_ y le sigue acariciando los cabellos. Esperando, esperando, esperando.

—Thomas —pide, no sabe qué, ¿explicaciones?

—¿Lo ves, querido? —las caricias no se detienen, y _joder_ que no se detuvieran nunca—. ¿Cómo explicas algo que se escapa enteramente a tus conocimientos, a tu apercibimiento de lo que es real y lo que no?

—¿Debo dejarlo ser, simplemente?

—Por supuesto que no. Solo debes _no_ desesperar. Tomar aire y replantear tu estrategia. ¿Qué nos ha traído la desesperación a los seres humanos? —James no tiene idea de eso, tampoco, así que niega, niega, sediento por cualquier respuesta que Thomas pueda darle—. Oh, simple: tragedias.

**.**

_¿piensas en la locura? —¿qué es, la locura?: la desesperación de no tener la respuesta, la desesperación que termina en tragedia._

**.**

—Oh, James.

Miranda se queda unos segundos inmóvil, casi muerte, paralizada por la confesión o por el ritmo de las palabras o por quién mierda sabe, y luego algo se mueve entre sus pupilas, una luz, una sombra, el entendimiento de la confesión o del ritmo de las palabras o quién mierda sabe, y salta de la cama, vuela casi, el _Meditaciones_ tirado sin ceremonias a un lado, entre las sábanas, y de un parpadeo a otro está ahí, a su lado, frente a él, y sus brazos lo rodean. Y lo besa en la frente, en las mejillas, en la nariz, en los labios. Lo besa una y otra y otra y otra vez. Las manos no sangran. Su cuerpo tampoco. El libro sí, ahí entre las sábanas, la danza voraz de luces y sombras lo hacen sangrar, chorrea, salpica, mancha.

La locura _es_.

—No te castigues por amarlo —le habla, nada de susurros, nada de murmullos. Habla claro, fuerte, alto. La voz de Miranda rompe todo eso de lo que nunca hablan, todo ese espacio, todo ese silencio, todos esos fantasmas que se resisten a ser rotos con la misma fuerza con la que James se abraza a ella y espera sostener la realidad frágil—. No te castigues por amar a Thomas.

No puede hablar, atragantado. Salen balbuceos insoportables.

—Es tan maravilloso que lo ames _así_.

James asiente, asiente, desesperado se aferra y asiente y devuelve algunos besos torpes y ya no puede más, ya no puede sostenerse.

Se cae.

**.**

(Miranda está ahí para atraparlo).

**.**

Luego piensa, profundo, Miranda durmiendo pacifica a su lado, que de vez en cuando no es malo recordar.

 

...

...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Todo de Steinberg y Levine.  
> Y como no podría ser de otra manera, el título viene de una de las nuevas canciones de Florence and The Machine: Patricia. (Universo, lo que esa mujer crea es arte en su estado más espiritucarnal).


End file.
